geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
EricVanWilderman
EricVanWilderman (aka''' EVW') is a very popular Canadian player in ''Geometry Dash with over 600,000 subscribers on his channel. In addition to Geometry Dash, he also plays other games on his channel like Super Mario Maker, visual novels, RPG horrors, etc. He most of the time acts incredibly childish and curses a lot. Even so, He always seems to hide his hair with a beanie or with a hat. He also has three other YouTube channels. One is EricVanAnime, for anime related content (in which he has ceased to upload on), one is called EVW Horror, where EVW posts videos of him playing horror games, and the other is EricVanWildermanMM, where posts video of him playing Super Mario Maker 2. Quotes *"He (TrusTa) needs love and support. He or she, I don't know." (From when he gave a shoutout to TrusTa before playing The Seven Seas by Peton) *"Hey, Thumb. You know that diamond ring you bought for that girl you like? Well, I ATE IT!!!" *"How's it going guys, my name is EricVanWilderman and welcome back to Geometry Dash," (His intro) *"Peace!" (His outro) *"We're gonna go call him 'Cat'. Your name is 'Cat' now." (Trying to name the monkey in Zafari by Rustam) *"This level hates me. It actually hates my guts." (After crashing at 97% on Araneo by Darwin) *"It's HIGH noon!" (The intro for his video on Wild West by DanZmeN) *"Poopy La Doopy" (Something he says randomly) *"Mission accomplished, I'm trying to kill people." (From his stream on Problematic 4x) *"Smash the bottom" (Something he says randomly) *"Immawhaaaaat?" (From his Magic Gauntlet video) *“I just needed a nappy poo.” (From when he beat ICDX) Levels * Astral Nebula - an unrated Insane Demon mega-collaboration with ZinkZeta, Zenith, Awzer, Elisione, Hynra, Gachristian1, Metalface221, GDEetuUT, BlakeJM, GDIntrepid, and Hexhammer. *Subterranean Animism (featured) - an Insane Demon mega-collaboration with Aquatias, JacobRoso, Zak, Snowbally, Dudex, Speed, Hinds, Darwin, Knobbelboy, and Rustam *Cosmic Festival (featured) - An Insane Demon collaboration made by Mazl and others. *Hi 240hz bugfix - A bugfix of Hi by KrmaL. He did it for 12 demons of Christmas 2019. History EricVanWilderman has had a long history in Geometry Dash. Starting in early 1.9 he started to play Geometry Dash, his first video being about completing Stereo Madness, Back on Track, and Polargeist.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NexmrVnigAE&t=2s After this he started to complete all the regular title screen levels, ending on Theory of Everything 2 on February 5, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajknPmnf1Ig&list=PLwXe-OI9n7Vk5rwH5pEY6ZYb8ibJo2icO&index=11 After completing remix's of the title levels, he started to play easier demons such as Problematic. As his following grew, he attempted more difficult demons such as Toxin Lab 2 and The Robotic Rush, and his popularity as a Geometry Dash player rose as well. On April 11, 2017, he completed Old Cataclysm by Gboy, becoming the first non-GD oriented YouTuber to have beaten an extreme demon. Only a month later he then completed New Cataclysm by Ggb0y, and was briefly on the Top 50 Demons List.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDAeB562vq4&index=4&list=PLCvn3l5dXmuw7unT4DnNG1WynKnaPro6- In September of 2017, he completed Ice Carbon Diablo X. Players Riot, AeonAir, and TrusTa started to take notice of his rapid rise and collaborated with him in videos. In late 2018, he started a series called The Twelve Demons of Christmas and played 12 demons every day. He beat his 4th extreme Demon, Quest for Perfection on December 26, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKA4VLUyIXA&t=438s Equipment EricVanWilderman used a PS4 Controller up to June 3, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlIUMqVrNvY and beat his 1st, 2nd, and 3rd extreme demon using the controller. He switched to mouse on June 3, 2018. Status EricVanWilderman is currently active and shows no current signs of retiring anytime soon. Icons He uses numerous icons and you can watch this videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Gen7IYwlwM&vl=en to see which ones he uses now. Colors Suprisingly, EricVanWilderman didn't always use the Blue and White that we see today. He used Green and Blue from Stereo Madness to Base After Base. He briefly used red and green on Can't Let go, but quickly switched to red and Yellow soon after. He used Red and Yellow from Jumper to Xstep and then switched colors once more. It seemed like he couldn't make up his mind about which colors to use. He used blue and white for Clutterfunk and used purple and pink for TOE and Electroman Adventures. He used blue and gray for Hexagon Force and Blast Processing and then used Gray and White for Electrodynamix. For Clubstep, he used Orange and Blue and for TOE 2 and Chicken Techno he used Green and Red again. From Stereo Madness V2 all the way to Cycles V2 he used black and white but switched once more. For Xstep V2 he used red and blue and then used green and yellow for Clutterfunk V2. He finally settled on Black and Green and used it from TOE V2 all the way to Laser Room. He finally chose the famous Red and White on June 22, 2015, when he attempted Problematic. On March 13 2019, he switched to Blue and White, when he got 100 Ice Shards, but he now has returned back to his Red and White color-scheme and it seems like it aill stay like so. Style EricVanWilderman is known for his memory and straight flying ability and does particularly well with memory demons. Trivia * His worst fails yet are when he crashed at 97% on Ultimate Demon Mix by Zobros, 98% on Spacelocked by LazerBlitz, 98% on Jawbreaker by ZenthicAlpha, 98% on Hi by KrmaL, 99% on HexaForce by Osiris GD and 99% on BuTiTi II by JonathanGD. * He is one of the few Geometry Dash YouTubers to reach 100,000 subscribers, with the others being GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftx, MiKha, SoulsTRK, AleXPain24, Riot, Flub, Partition, etc. * He does commentary videos, like Brandon Larkin and Merg. **The 7 hardest demons he has currently beaten are 8o by Zobros, Acropolis by Zobros, Cataclysm by Ggb0y, Necropolis by Neptune, Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse, Ice Carbon Diablo X by Roadbose, and Quest for Perfection by LazerBlitz. *He has done a practice run asking for tips on Bloodbath, during which he crashed at the last triple spike and another practice run of Bloodlust. *He is the second oldest well-known Geometry Dash player next to DashieGames, who is older than him at age 34. *He created his channel in November of 2012 and kicked off his Let's Play career with the game Okami HD, followed by Knytt Underground. He wound up deleting the Let's Plays from both games. *He owns a stuffed animal bunny named Benson, who is known for being a bully to Eric. *He owns multiple other channels that aren't used as much, such as EVW Horror and such. References Category:Level creators Category:Players